


you have a knife to my throat

by ForestFish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not in the way you're probably thinking though), A Choice with No Regrets, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Danger Kink, Facial Shaving, Levi does the shaving, Levi is in his late 20s and Erwin is in his early 30s, Light Masochism, Loyalty, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Smut, Straight Razors, Trauma, Trust, no idea how else to tag it so i guess that's all, respect, set before the fall, that's how I pictured it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/ForestFish
Summary: There was no space for regrets, but Levi couldn't sleep and, that night, Erwin's hands were jittery.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 29
Kudos: 395





	you have a knife to my throat

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of feelings and a lot of horniness here and I had a blast writing it. I specifically wanted the straight razor shaving kink and couldn't find it for them, so I wrote it myself. This is a niche kink apparently that only my friend and I have. It may not be the best but I poured everything I wanted into it. I wanted it to be kinky but I also wanted the softness and I wanted Erwin's nurturing nature to shine through. It's also been a while since I wrote smut. There are so many feelings here, my God. When I tell you I'm not over what happened to Erwin, I mean it. Let's see how this series ends, hopefully, it'll be good!
> 
> I'm sharing and hope that if you choose to read it, you don't regret it (ah). 
> 
> Edit: Chinese translation available for any Chinese readers out here! Done by [ yuukook ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukook/pseuds/yuukook) and [you can read it on weibo. ](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4608971983295844?)

* * *

Not having any other reasons to live, Levi Ackerman chose to live for the future. He wouldn’t regret the choice of following Erwin and joining the Scouts. There was no more space for regrets in his mind.

Commander Erwin Smith’s head was always held high, and his figure was unwavering. All the choices he made were calculated, and he regretted none of them. Captain Levi Ackerman was focused on the work that he had to do, and his competence and power were unrivalled. Earning the fame of being cold, foul-mouthed, and ruthless had been ideal. Nobody dared to have a go at him now that he’d been officially recognised.

That wasn’t the fame that Erwin had, though. Erwin was known for his iron-will, his cold resolve, and his straightforward attitude. Nobody thought of the commander as rude or unfair. He guided his troops with a solid but calm fist.

After the reckless, doomed ploy that took his friends’ lives, Levi’s animosity towards Erwin hadn’t disappeared. Yet, it had evolved and bloomed into unwavering loyalty. Like a good old stray dog, thankful for having been fed and noticed. 

They seldom spoke to one another about anything other than their work though. Levi preferred it that way. Erwin Smith was a dangerous unmovable mountain of a man. Levi recognised that he was attracted to that man who he’d so hated, who he still resented, but trusted with his entire being. He hated those unsightly feelings, though. Erwin had called him unsightly, and he truly felt that he was. By extension, those feelings were, too. Yet, and despite not letting it affect his work, he found himself thinking about Erwin’s hands and his strong grip. The image of the taut flesh, hidden under their uniforms and tied under the gear, so hard that it bruised his skin, plagued his mind. The military work was lonely and frustrating in many ways.

Levi’s size didn’t stop him from becoming the best, as Erwin knew he would be. When he stood beside him, though, and had to tilt his head back to see his face, because the top of his head almost didn’t reach his shoulder, he was reminded of where he came from. But nothing in the imposing commander’s attitude showed a lack of respect or a sense of superiority. Levi knew what that felt like and he didn’t feel it in him. Erwin’s tone was never harsh when it didn’t have to be. He never raised his voice when he didn’t have to. He never looked down on anyone for making mistakes. All mistakes were expected and accounted for he’d say. It was cold but it was the way it had to be. The young commander was respected by everyone, including the older officials, because of his attitude. It was maddening during the dead times, when they were idle – how he hated being idle – to think about the differences between them. He’d been brought up in the Underground, in a dumpster, the son of a dead prostitute. Dying like a dog was his birthright. Yet, the reason his fate had changed was Erwin himself and his keen eye. He’d seen the potential in him. Furlan and Isabel should have never been dragged into that hell. Maybe…

_Maybe._

It was at night, on the nights he couldn’t sleep at all that his mind wandered to ‘ _maybes_ ’ and ‘ _what ifs_ ’ and he knew – he had alwaysknown – that no matter how hard he tried to bury the past, he’d carry it with him to the grave. 

They had gone on a mission. A reckoning mission with several recruits, not long after the abnormal titan encounter. The weather was not giving in. It had been raining since the previous day, but Erwin didn’t cancel the mission. It would be easier to hide, he’d said. He was right, of course. Levi didn’t waver and followed him. His eyes were unblinking, but his grip was firm, and his mind was focused. He didn’t want to let any of those kids die, but some did. 

There were always casualties. 

Erwin didn’t show emotions and neither did Levi. They faced the families. They were heckled and cursed as they walked by with the remains of their loved ones, and they didn’t react. How long did it take to get used to that?

Levi silently excused himself away from his comrades once they were back at the headquarters. 

In the shower, he rubbed his skin hard, as hard as he could until it was red and tender, almost wounded. 

He sat down in his room dressed for sleep in light linen, by the window, seeing the dimly lit night thicken outside. The rain was pouring on the land, soaking it, like blood from the sky. It was a living thing, the dark, and it expanded, seeping through the crevices of the window. The knuckles of his reddened fists were white over his thighs. He hadn't lit the fireplace.

That night he’d sit alone with his mind and, in the morning, he’d walk out and do what he had to do.

There was no more space for regrets in him. The choices they made could not be regretted. That night, however, a question arose and expanded like the darkness of the night – did they have to sacrifice their humanity to save humanity? Erwin’s approach to the matter gave off that feeling. He was no longer human, Levi thought. He devoted his existence to commanding with cold and impassive calculation.

Levi knew he wouldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t eaten or drank anything. His body needed it; he’d be unable to do his work if he didn't. He left his room and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of cold milk and served himself a plate of leftover stew. There was no taste in that. It felt like chewing on soggy animal guts, and he didn’t know what was in it. It didn’t matter. He chased it down with the milk and a piece of hard bread. 

He wasn’t surprised to see light coming from under Erwin’s room when he walked by. He wanted to walk right past, but at that moment, he wasn’t quite there, and his mind was wandering off into dangerous territory.

That led him to stop by the door and wait for noise. It didn’t come. He wondered. Maybe he was working. It was past two in the morning, though. Could it be that he couldn’t sleep at night sometimes, too? The overwhelming need to know took over, and he wanted to knock.

There was no need to do that, though.

“Is there something you need, Levi?” Erwin’s hoarse voice echoed quiet, and their eyes met. He stood before Levi when the door opened at once. Levi had heard him coming for the door but didn’t move from where he was standing. His eyes moved up to look at that massive man’s face. He had the same unreadable, stoic look in his cold blue eyes. There were grey circles under them, though, and his usually impeccably combed hair was damp and mussed. Levi noticed with a pang that all he had on was his underwear. The taut, scarred white flesh of his chest and stomach was shimmering under the dim hallway lights, casting shadows on the hard-earned muscles. His thighs were as bruised as Levi had imagined they’d be – as bruised as his own were. Erwin was big, intimidating, wide, with a presence larger than life, intelligent and cold. But in this state, Levi thought, vulnerable and dishevelled, he just looked like a man – like any other man – and it was unsettling.

“No,” Levi replied flatly. Erwin looked down at him, assessing him, no doubt “I went to eat something.”

“Good, that’s good,” Erwin responded with a vague nod “I’m pleased that you did. I noticed that you’d left without eating…”

Levi licked his lips and flared his nostrils ever-so-slightly. Levi noticed _him_ , too. He saw that he was holding himself up by gripping the doorframe. The knuckles of his hand were turning white. Levi’s mind reeled, and his eyes drifted to the inside of Erwin’s sleeping quarters. The basin in front of the mirror was full of water, and he had laid out his shaving supplies. Levi had also noticed that he hadn’t shaved the day before or that morning. It wasn’t a bad look on him, but at that moment, Levi realised what it meant. 

“Do _you_ need help, _Commander_?” Levi asked then, filled with a nerve and bravado he didn’t have five minutes before. Commander Erwin Smith locked eyes with him before lowering his head a bit, glancing back at his basin. 

“I think I do,” he said quietly, looking back to face him “do you know how to use a straight razor?”

“Yes,” Levi confirmed, “do you want me to help you with it?”

“If you would be so kind,” Erwin said with the softest sigh. He pulled his hand off the doorframe to let Levi in his room before closing the door. Levi had never been there and wasn’t surprised to see that everything was impeccably organised and clean. 

At that moment, a rush of adrenaline filled him – _he’d be holding the knife_. He would be holding a knife to Erwin’s throat. Did he realise that? Erwin dragged a chair to where the basin was and sat on it without saying a word. 

“You didn’t light the fire,” Levi pointed out, stood before the basin. Erwin hadn’t done anything aside from lay his shaving supplies there and fill the basin. Levi mixed the shaving cream with the brush building it into a lather. Kenny had taught him all that, the memories were all there, and that night, he wouldn’t fight them. The rain wasn’t stopping.

“I didn’t, no,” Erwin replied. His voice was deeper than he was used to, but the timbre was smooth and calm. 

“You’ll catch a damn cold, standing naked like that after a shower in a freezing room,” Levi stated with a scoff. There was some timber by the fireplace. Levi didn’t ask before going over, getting it, grabbing a box of matches from the mantel, and crouching to start a fire. He used a dry pinecone as a fire starter. Erwin watched him do that in silence.

The warm glow of the orange flames, crackling with a peaceful rhythm, flooded the room. The light cast shadows across the walls that swayed slowly.

“Thank you,” Erwin said when Levi walked over to the basin again. He washed his hands before getting the towel that he dampened up in the water. It was also ice-cold. Erwin inhaled sharply when he felt some of the water drip down his chin and chest, running down to his grey boxers. Levi’s focus on the task at hand didn’t waver at the sight of his formidable bulge and the dark spots that appeared when the water fell on them.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Levi asked, glancing at him as he put the towel aside.

“It is,” Erwin’s honesty sent Levi’s mind reeling when he picked up the bowl with the lather and the brush and walked towards him. Erwin looked up at him with cold blue eyes. The warmth that pooled in Levi’s stomach, sending a rush of warmth through his cold limbs didn’t make his steadiness falter, either. 

“Spread your legs,” he asked, aware of the way it sounded. Erwin complied without questioning it. Levi slotted himself between his legs, now able to reach his face, and looked down at him for the first time. 

Erwin’s eyes were fixed on Levi’s, his mussed blonde hair falling in loose strands to his forehead. Levi reached a lukewarm hand to Erwin’s chin and tipped his head back. The skin of his chin, covered in facial hair, felt warm and smooth under his fingers. He already knew his beard wasn’t coarse, or he would be unable to achieve such a clean shave. Touching it – touching _him_ – was a feeling akin to committing a crime; one he didn’t regret. 

He lathered Erwin’s face with the brush. The musky smell of it mixed with the smell of the burning wood in the fireplace. The warm glow started raising the temperature in the freezing room. Erwin closed his eyes when he did that, and Levi took a proper look at him as he carefully covered every bit of his beard with white lather.

Erwin opened his eyes when Levi put the bowl back on the basin and grabbed the straight razor. It seemed old and high quality. The initials E.S. were engraved on the handle. Levi unfolded it and checked the blade. It was as sharp as it could be, and it shimmered orange when he saw the reflection of his eyes on the slick metal. 

“I’ll do the moving,” Levi declared when he was standing between Erwin’s long, bare legs.

“I know, it’s your call,” Erwin’s voice was deep and loaded when their eyes met “you have a knife to my throat, Levi.”

The warmth running through Levi’s veins and pooling in his chest and stomach didn’t cloud his vision. 

Erwin knew what he’d set himself for when he accepted Levi’s help. 

Levi had expected him to but hadn’t expected him to say it. Levi’s hand was deft, and his movements precise. He shaved his face with a straight razor, too, and he’d done it for Kenny as a child.

“You have a light hand,” Erwin said, his voice quiet. Levi felt his eyes on him when he washed the first pass in the water. Levi’s mind drifted a millisecond; he remembered Kenny telling him that, too. 

_You have a light hand, you’re good at any damn thing you do, aren’t you? I’m proud._

It’d been so long.

“Seems like it,” Levi said back and resumed the task. He held Erwin’s chin with his left hand and tipped it back, exposing his bare neck. Erwin’s jugular was pulsing under his skin. Levi licked his lips. Erwin’s eyes were half-lidded, fixed on him as he brought the razor to his skin and carefully shaved the side of his jaw, stopping just over his jugular. His hand was as firm as before, but the warmth was overwhelming. His crotch was getting uncomfortable, but he had bottoms on. Erwin’s eyes followed his face with every pass he made. He gulped before passing it over Erwin’s Adam’s Apple and saw his eyes darken. The bulge in the Commander’s underwear was no longer soft, either. The silence between them was deafening and full of unspoken words. Erwin had exposed his bare throat to Levi, and he had done it – without a doubt – knowing that Levi would enjoy the power. Now he was getting hard over it. Just what was on this man’s mind? 

Levi realised, just as he was starting on the other side of the commander’s face, that at that moment, it was him. Erwin got hard on danger, and he got reckless, no doubt when he noticed that Levi was getting hard, too. Levi felt his lukewarm hands wander onto him and touch his thighs. Then he slid them up, and they were under Levi’s light linen shirt, palming his sides and thumbing his stomach. 

Levi breathed through his nose and looked at him as he washed that pass in the water. Erwin pulled him closer to him, always looking at him. Levi didn’t stop him. Why would he? The absolute madness of what was happening had lit his mind on fire. Yet, his hands remained firm and focused on what he’d set himself to do. He shaved the other side of Erwin’s face with gentle precision, careful not to nick his cheeks, feeling him inhale whenever the razor touched the sensitive skin of his neck. 

His face was clean-shaven and unscathed when Levi folded the straight razor and put it on the edge of the basin. It clattered a little. He wiped the excess lather off Erwin’s face with the damp towel. By then Erwin had pressed Levi’s crotch against his bare stomach. The sensitive skin was grazing against the fabric of his bottoms, the warmth of Erwin’s skin seeping through it. He had to finish the task he’d been assigned to do without forgetting any details. He grabbed Erwin’s aftershave, unscrewing the cap. Erwin hummed a little, closing his eyes when Levi rubbed his hands coated in the scented disinfecting liquid on his cheeks and rubbed them on his skin. 

It was done. Levi’s breath was shaky as his hand slid down to the sides of the commander’s neck. He tipped his head back with his thumbs and their eyes met. Erwin’s eyes were dark, and his lips were parted. 

“You could have slit my throat, if you wanted,” Erwin spoke at last. His deep, hoarse voice only made it more unbearable, “and you didn’t.”

“You knew I wouldn’t,” Levi replied, hearing the sound of his harsh voice “you knew I fucking wouldn’t, didn’t you, you bastard?”

“I had a hunch, but wasn’t sure,” was Erwin’s response. His rudeness was ignored. Levi stared into his eyes and saw the truth – Erwin hadn’t been sure if he’d kill him or not and he’d let him put a knife to his throat.

“Was this a loyalty test?” Levi said, the anger thudding painfully in his chest “ _Was it?_ ” He demanded. When he saw Erwin’s lips curl into a small smile, he had his answer before he’d uttered a single word.

“A bit extreme for a loyalty test, don’t you think?” He asked. There was a mild, non-confrontational hint of sarcasm in his tone “I wouldn’t consider my arousal part of such a test, either.”

Levi opened his mouth and then closed it before biting his lower lip, uncertain, seeing his commander’s cheeks become rosy in the warmth of the fire he’d lit for them. What the fuck was up with this man? Wasn’t he embarrassed? Didn’t he think it was horrible to be aroused by a comrade? 

“What’s your deal?” he asked, more aggravated than he’d like. His hands were still on Erwin’s neck, making him look up at him. An odd feeling, having Erwin look up at him for once.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Erwin said, licking his lips. His hands roamed Levi’s sides and his back as he spoke “tonight my hands were jittery. It happens sometimes.”

 _It happens sometimes._

The words made it through Levi’s reeling mind, and then they stopped and clicked with his thoughts. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to have regrets, there are always casualties,” Levi muttered. He gulped seeing Erwin blink up at him. The silence that followed was loaded, broken only by the crackling fire and the rain pouring outside.

“I meant that and stand by it. But even I can’t throw away my humanity, Levi,” his commander said, at last, his voice coming from deep within him, “I’m only human.”

Levi’s thoughts, all of them, the ones that had plagued him earlier that night, the ones that plagued him in the idle hours, shattered like a glass, and he could see Erwin Smith at last. He could see the man behind the imposing figure of his commander. His chest tightened. The warmth in his body was too much to handle.

“Do you want to fuck me, commander?” he asked bluntly, the honorific tumbling out of his lips and sounding lewd at that moment. 

“If you want me to, yes,” Erwin replied with a small smile “you’re leading, though. You’re the one with the knife.” 

Levi responded with an urgent kiss on the mouth. Harsh and loaded. It felt dangerous, and it felt wrong, but the electricity coursing through his body didn’t. Neither did Erwin’s hands on his sides and sliding down to his ass, grabbing it and pulling him closer. Levi couldn’t remember ever feeling so wanted in his life. 

Both were out of their minds that night. Out of it. Not quite there. But that was real. It was the only real thing they could feel. The desire, the overwhelming need to touch each other to melt the pain away, to thaw off the ice that had fallen over them, and they’d let it.

Erwin’s lips were slightly chapped and were driving Levi mad. The harsh yet warm skin of those lips running down to his chin, pressing kisses to the skin of his jaw, then to his neck took his breath away.

“Your skin is red and tender…” Erwin said against his neck, “You tried to scrub off things that weren’t there…” 

Levi closed his eyes and let it happen when Erwin stood up and picked him up as he did, grabbing him firmly by the thighs. Levi put his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as they kissed with a burning desire that glowed bright like the embers. At that moment, the feeling of being picked up and manhandled like he weighed nothing by that massive man didn’t make him feel small – it felt like Erwin was offering to help him carry the weight.

Erwin sat on his bed with Levi on his lap. Levi didn’t unwrap himself from him for as long as it took them to run out of breath and lose themselves to each other. Erwin’s hands slid under his loose top again. Levi let go of his neck to let him help him out of it. Instead of throwing it away, Erwin put it at the feet of his bed. He smiled at Levi when his hands were back on him, sending shivers down his spine when he gently caressed the skin of his back and kissed his chest, leaning him back to do that. Levi closed his eyes and let Erwin do as he pleased. 

They were floating somewhere far above everything, high above the clouds, watching them drench the world, filling the walls like a bucket, drowning everything, bringing in everlasting peace. Under Erwin’s warm lips, under his gentle calloused hands, Levi dreamt that they were nothing but men, existing in a world that didn’t quite exist. A world neither could remember because they hadn’t lived in it. He leant forward to kiss Erwin on the lips again, embracing him, pressing his chest flush against his. Erwin’s arms were wrapped around him, and Levi felt safe in them. That trust filled up the void inside him, just a little. The lewd thought of being filled by Erwin flooded his mind when they had to get away from one another to get rid of the clothes that were in the way.

Levi’s lust-filled brain had him wanting to fall on his knees like a cheap whore and get his mouth on Erwin’s hung, thick, and uncut cock. Gagging on it was something he fucking wanted in the madness of desire. Erwin opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of the thick, slippery oil they used to rub on their dry skin. It was mild, unscented, and it was an open secret that everyone used it to wank. Levi had never been fucked in the ass, but he didn’t care to tell that to Erwin. It didn’t matter. If it hurt, even better. 

Instead of sucking his dick, Levi knelt over him and sat on his lap again, gulping and staring hard into his eyes. There were words unsaid, feelings unravelling in that silent stare, and they changed everything.

“I’ll take good care of that for you, Levi,” Erwin’s low lustful voice reached his brain and shot right down to his throbbing boner.

“You better,” Levi said, his voice hoarse, and kissed him again. Erwin parted his lips to let him deepen it and make a mess of spit in their mouths. Erwin unscrewed the oil bottle and let a very generous amount of it fall into his hand. It dripped a bit and fell, cold, on both their thighs. Erwin's breath hitched when he rubbed it on the hard, flushed skin of his cock. Levi’s chest throbbed in anticipation. He gripped tightly onto Erwin’s shoulders at first when he spread his cheeks, and the head of his cock, slicked with that cold oil grazed against the hot, sensitive skin of his hole.

“Can you handle the pain, Captain Levi?” Erwin asked him, his breath against his neck. Levi’s breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered shut. That was a challenge, and even high and blind with the serotonin boost of sex, Levi knew that.

“I can handle any fucking pain you have to give me, _Commander Smith,_ ” he said and gritted his teeth. He opened his eyes to meet Erwin’s. The fucking honorific had thrown him off the Earth and into another realm – it was the tongue-in-cheek question and the respect “fuck me like you want to break me.”

Erwin smiled and kissed his cheek with a tenderness so dissonant it felt like he wanted to break him but not in the way he wanted to be broken. 

“I don’t want to break you, Levi, I want to make you feel good,” he murmured with care in his voice and eyes, his arm circled his waist, holding him safely in place. Levi bit his lower lip and his eyes stung, dry when he kissed Erwin’s lips and then gasped into his mouth when he led his slicked-up cock inside him. It slid in and the pain shot up his spine as he tensed up, tightening the grip around Erwin’s neck, making it go all the way in. Levi’s legs tightened with the overwhelming heat that flooded him. He was in so deep and Levi rode the pain. Erwin didn’t care about moaning. That emboldened Levi, and despite the pain, he started moving with a careful rhythm at first. But a cock that huge was bound to rub against that spot inside him with every thrust. That position helped with that, too. Levi shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, crossing his arms around Erwin’s neck and lightly scraping his nails against the skin of his back. Erwin moaned hoarsely into his ear and neck, his arms wrapped around his back, his oiled-up palm was resting on his shoulder blade, and the other wrapped firmly around his waist. Levi’s hard cock was pressed uncomfortably between them, and he was gritting his teeth, out of his mind. Erwin got his hand off his shoulder blade and slid it between them. Levi groaned when Erwin started rubbing him off.

Levi felt that he was close, and Erwin whispered breathlessly in his ear that he was too. At that moment, mad and lost, holding tightly to the reality of each other’s warm bodies, Levi didn’t care that it’d make a mess. He didn’t care when he came in spurts into Erwin’s hand, trembling and clenching himself up, seeing spots of light behind his closed eyes. His mind went blank when Erwin came deep inside him. He gasped for air, and if he believed in any Gods, he’d have thanked them. 

The rain outside had become a gentle drizzle, and the embers in the fireplace crackled softly. They held each other in silence in the afterglow, their eyes closed, Erwin holding his ear against the left side of Levi’s chest, and Levi with his head on Erwin’s shoulder. The thoughts that arose when their minds cleared up were nothing but fulfilment and a strange sense of gratitude.

“What a mess,” Levi muttered, moving back a bit. He knew he was smiling; he could feel it in his lips, and he saw it reflected on Erwin’s lips. The kiss he pressed against the commander’s lips then was tender, thankful.

“We can clean it up,” Erwin said against his lips. Levi got up from his lap, and Erwin leant back onto his hands, looking at him, with his come all over his stomach and crotch. Levi felt watched and self-aware. The come was dripping down his leg, warm and sticky. The water was cold, but he didn’t care as he wiped himself up. Erwin let him wipe him down as well, hissing slightly at the cold feeling “thank you.” He said in a whisper. Levi hummed and put the towel back. He stood naked in front of the fireplace. He was exhausted, his knees buckled, and he had to hold on to the mantel.

“Would you give me the honour of sleeping with me?” Erwin asked, breaking the silence, staring at him. Levi’s mind had cleared up despite his naked vulnerability, and he was thinking now. All he forgot was that Erwin was the commander, and his decisions were always pondered.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to have someone see me walk out of your sleeping quarters tomorrow in the morning?” Levi asked him and leant over to poke at the dying embers with a stick to liven them up. Erwin chuckled lightly.

“Nobody will say a word, even if they suspect that we had sex,” he said, matter-of-factly. Levi put the stick away and walked over to where Erwin was. He put his clothes back on and watched as Erwin did the same and grabbed some pyjamas. 

Levi joined Erwin in the bed, and under the covers, he confirmed that Erwin was more than a gentle, thoughtful lover; he held him from the back, spooning him and enveloping him in the warmth of his body.

“Will this happen again?” Levi asked, in disbelief at how tired he felt. Erwin breathed and pressed them closer.

“If you want it to, yes,” Erwin’s reply was soft and slow, dragged by the heavy sleep that was embracing them and allowing them to sleep that night.

Levi drifted into sleep with the memory that Erwin had given him a straight razor and given him the choice to either slice his throat or shave his face. He’d chosen the latter without a second thought. And that was a choice he’d never regret.

* * *


End file.
